toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalteria
Dalteria is a sovereign state in the southern Toy Islands that borders Ankinngoa to the west and Carronlera to the north, east, and south. The capital city is Taldof and the largest city is Ziwo. Dalteria has five distinct nations, and is a federation of five states representing them. Much of Dalterian history is based around the balance and conflict between its five states, and the country had little interaction with the outside world until the 19th century. From 2200BC until 1996AD, Dalteria was in a near constant state of warfare, with brief interludes of peace. Dalteria was annexed as a part of Natural Green Land during its predecessor state's invasion of the Southern Toy Islands in 2004. Dalteria was not reinstated as a sovereign state immediately after the SNA-NGL War of 2014, instead becoming a part of the new Republic of Ankinngoa, and was only made independent following the joint Jauhdaerahn-Carronleran invasion of Ankinngoa in early 2016. The country's multi-ethnic nature plays a large part in its politics. The head of state, known as the Amaralik, plays a mostly symbolic role in the Dalterian government, and holds very little power. Instead, most political power is held by the President of the Federation. Power is devolved from the federal government to the five states. Dalteria has a weak economy, with most of the national budget being spent on the military. The country's economy is primarily kept afloat by Carronleran economic support. Dalteria is also heavily dependent on Tabi'atstani fuel subsidies as it has little oil reserves of its own. What fuel it produces is insufficient for export, and is primarily used for domestic consumption. The economy is a state managed one, and the country has a military first policy. Dalteria does not have weapons of mass destruction, but it does have ballistic missile capabilities. Dalteria has been accused by political analysts of being a puppet state of Carronlera, which exerts significant political pressure on the smaller state. History Taldofian-Benese War The first major conflict in Dalteria began in 2200BC when a Taldofian scout group attack and massacred a convoy of settlers from the State of Ben. Prior to this, the Kingdom of Syknens (later to become the Kingdom of Nueva Asturias) had attempted to foster conflict and disorder between Taldof and Quilacpa, sending emissaries to both proposing joint invasions of the other. Second World War Dalterian Cold War On the 4th January 1996, the Quilacpen League formally surrendered to the State of Ben. It was closely followed by the Kingdom of Nueva Asturias, the Princely State of Parvistan, and the Republic of Taldof. These states then accepted protectorate status under the rule of the State of Ben, although in reality they effectively became colonies with limited levels of indirect rule. This marked the first time that Dalteria had been united under a singular government. Loiwikese invasion Return of independence Following the victory of the Six-Nation Alliance and its associated forces in the SNA-NGL War, it was assumed by many Dalterians that Dalteria would be made an independent state again. However, due to the use of former Natish provincial borders as guidelines for the new national borders, Dalteria was split between Carronlera and Ankinngoa. Whilst the SNA promised to negotiate with the Ankinngoan government to arrange for preparations for Dalterian independence, a breakdown in these negotiations between the SNA and Ankinngoa following the formation of the SNA Arawia International Settlement effectively ended a diplomatic solution to the crisis, and Dalterian paramilitaries began an armed insurrection against Ankinngoan government forces. Taking advantage of the situation, Jauhdaerahn forces invaded the Emuya province of Ankinngoa on the 30th January 2016, followed by Carronlera on the 7th February. Ankinngoan defences fell apart in the face of superior enemy numbers and firepower, and the war was marked by constant Ankinngoan defeats and retreats. The conflict ended on the 21st February with the signing of a peace treaty that placed Dalteria under Carronleran government rule. Immediately following the signing of the treaty, the Carronleran government proclaimed Dalteria an independent country led by the Dalterian Transitional Government. The Dalterian Government was formed from the Dalterian Revolutionary Council, the leadership of the Dalterian paramilitaries that had fought against Ankinngoa alongside Carronleran forces. The primary mission of the Transitional Government was to hold elections and to create organisations for its successor government, the Federation of Dalteria. Elections were held on the 1st April 2016, with results being released on the 2nd April showing that Lyudovik Alain Xephiel had won the election and was thus officially the President of the Federation. On the 14th October 2016, members of the Dalterian Federal Police loyal to President Xephiel backed by elements of the Republic of Taldof Armed Forces arrested then-Amaralik Behar Madoc Alamilla on charges of "working with corrupt foreign elements to harm the unity of the Federation". Alamilla had already been increasingly sidelined from government decisions, with power being centered on the presidency. In a show trial that occured at midday the next day, Alamilla was sentenced to 25 years imprisonment and stripped of his title. On the 21st October, Xephiel was crowned the new Amaralik of the Federation of Dalteria, becoming both head of state and head of government. Government and politics Dalteria is a federation of five states. The head of state is the Amaralik (also known as the Supreme Ruler), whose role in the government is primarily ceremonial, and the head of government is the President of the Federation. The Supreme Ruler is also the commander-in-chief of the military, although he does not typically play a major role in the chain of command. The official residence of the Amaralik is the Istpalta, often called the Imperial Palazzo. Whilst the five states officially have equal status, it is generally agreed by scholars that the Republic of Taldof is the dominant state in the federation. The current President of the Federation, Lyudovik Alain Xephiel, is from Taldof, and since the beginning of his rule starting on the 2nd April 2016, he has implemented numerous policies that have further strengthened Taldofian power in the federation. The Dalterian government follows a left-wing nationalist ideology. Historically, both the Quilacpan League and the State of Ben, the two dominant states in 20th century Dalterian history, were ruled by socialist governments, although the two were bitter rivals. Ideology Although Dalteria is technically an elective constitutional monarchy, the federation follows an ideology that is economically socialist in nature, taking in the political traditions of the constituent Quilacpan League and State of Ben, in a manner similar to the Carlist Party (Partido Carlista) of Spain founded in 1970. Under the official state ideology of Dalteria, the Amaralik (effectively emperor of Dalteria) is viewed as the embodiment of the proletariat, with the means of production collectively under the ownership of the people. Whilst sovereignty resides in the people, it is delegated to the Amaralik, a distortion of the traditional Christian concept of monarchy where the monarch's sovereignty is delegated by God. The Amaralik is considered a servant of the people under this doctrine, and his power to rule is dependent upon his exercise of that power in the collective interest, somewhat similar to the Sinitic idea of the Mandate of Heaven which is traditionally present in the State of Ben. For this reason, the Amaralik is technically subject to impeachment just as an elected ruler would be, as seen by the arrest and imprisonment of former Amaralik Behar Madoc Alamilla. Pre-industrial Dalterian palace economies are used by the government to further the idea of socialism being rooted in historical Dalterian political and economic culture and are regularly described as a form of proto-communism. Foreign historical examples are also used by the government to justify its system of rule, with the government often portraying French Emperor Napoleon III as a "socialist emperor" due to his policies championing social welfare. Personality cult Whilst the head of state of Dalteria, the Amaralik, is addressed as "His Majesty" and is a constitutionally elected monarch, it has been argued that a cult of personality has been built around the President of the Federation, Lyudovik Alain Xephiel. On the 21st October 2016, he was made Amaralik after the arrest and imprisonment of former Amaralik Behar Madoc Alamilla. In December 2016, Xephiel ordered the construction of six statues in the capital city, Taldof, representing himself. These statues were to symbolise Xephiel as the Warrior, the Defender, the Philosopher, the Scientist, the Architect, and the National Father. Law Foreign relations The Republic of Carronlera is one of Dalteria's closest allies due to its involvement in securing Dalterian independence and also because of Dalterian economic dependence on it. Dalteria has been described by some as a puppet state of Carronlera. Dalterian relations with Ankinngoa and Natural Green Land are extremely hostile. Dalteria is a member of several international organisations, including the Council of Southern Toy Islands and the Sovereigntist Alternative for the Peoples of Unbar. Dalteria is also a part of the military aliance known as the Axis of Defiance. Administrative districts Dalteria is divided into five states; the Republic of Taldof, the Princely State of Parvistan, the State of Ben, the Kingdom of Nueva Asturias, and the Quilacpan League. Military The Federal Armed Forces of Dalteria are the primary military forces of Dalteria, and are split into the Dalterian Army, the Dalterian Navy, and the Dalterian Air Force. The five Dalterian states also maintain their own, smaller, armed forces, although in practice they are essentially merged into the command structure of the federal forces during a state of war. The five nominally non-federal armed forces are the State of Ben Armed Forces, the Nueva Asturian Defence Force, the Kara (the armed forces of the Princely State of Parvistan), the United Quilacpan Security Forces, and the Republic of Taldof Armed Forces. The federal and state armed forces are supported by the National Mobile Guards. Seperate from the federal and state armed forces is the Dalterian Popular Volunteer Militia, a state-sanctioned paramilitary organisation. Law enforcement and internal security Law enforcement on the federal level in Dalteria is provided by the Dalterian Federal Police. Apart from this, there also exist the state police, of which there are five. Generally, the federal police are only concerned with matters involving international drug trafficking and terrorism, immigration, the patrolling of federal highways and railways, and investigating crimes that cross state boundaries. The state police forces are focused on general law enforcement, maintaining order, and investigating local state crimes. The federal police are under the control of the central federal government, whilst the state police are subordinated to their respective state governments. Separate from the federal police, state police, and the armed forces are the National Federal Guard (NFG), an elite gendarmerie force responsible for protecting the government from external and internal threats. In its role in defeating internal threats, the NFG assists in suppressing riots and any potential uprisings against the government. During wartime, the NFG is tasked with supporting the armed forces in rear areas, guarding important installations, and acting as light infantry. Border patrol and coast guard services are provided by the Dalterian Frontier Troops, which combines the functions of border guard, coast guard, immigration, and customs and excise agencies. The primary intelligence agency of the Federation of Dalteria is the Central Dalteria Intelligence Agency (CDIA). It deals with both domestic and foreign intelligence, as well as acting as a secret police force. Economy The Dalterian economy is based primarily around agriculture and manufacturing. A growing sector of the Dalterian economy is the defence industry. The national currency is the Dalterian riseya, with each constituent state having its own regional variation, these being the Benese yuan, the Nueva Asturian real, the Parvistani toman, the Quilacpan NAME, and the Taldofian marsteodram. They can be exchanged for other regional variations or Dalterian riseyas for free in banks in Dalteria, although most shops will accept all of the regional currencies. Dalteria has an organised labour army known as the Organisation of National Ateliers to supplement the civilian labour force and help provide jobs for the unemployed. Infrastructure Dalteria's energy infrastructure is one of the main bottlenecks for the development of its economy. Geography Climate The climate of Dalteria varies from region to region. In the capital, Taldof, rain falls nearly perpetually throughout the year, and the temperature rarely rises above three degrees Celsius. Demographics Ethnic groups Religion Health Dalteria (and Taldof in particular) suffers from large amounts of unexploded ordnance (UXO). Whilst the country is expected to be cleared of unexploded ordnance by 2020, the effects such as orphans and economic losses from amputations are expected to continue for some time afterwards. Education Culture Art Whilst there is no official art style imposed by the state or various federal governments in Dalteria, certain art styles are promoted more than others, and censorship exists in the arts. Artists in Dalteria are often given large sums of money or other gifts and typically receive tax cuts as long as they toe the government line. Well known Dalterian artists include Arndt Becker (sculptor) and Dulf Siekert (painter). The majority of government commissioned art in Dalteria is characterised by a style of Romantic realism based on classical models, with the realism or naturalism of these paintings making them easy to read and understand, making them quite popular. As there is a clear discrepancy between the reality of an urban industrialised society and the rural idyll represented in many Dalterian paintings, their role is not to act as a mirror of the world but instead as a guideline to behaviour and attitudes. Several themes predominate in the Dalterian art scene: nature, rural life, the family, the Dalterian woman, the Dalterian man, and portraits of Lyudovik Xephiel. Country life is seen as an incarnation of the true Dalterian spirit, and is contrasted with the destructiveness and lack of continuity in urban life. Paintings of farmers sometimes omit signs of mechanisation in agriculture, instead showing horses and cows with the message being that all of nature is in harmony, linking back to the theme of nature. The idea of family is closely linked with that of peasant life, with the family of the farmer being seen as the nucleus of the Dalterian nation. Additionally, the restful composition, symmetrical design, and frozen gestures typical of paintings depicting families are meant to have connotations of unchanging universal truth. This comes in stark contrast to the reality of industrialised Dalterian society, and in effect these paintings act as a form of cultural camouflage. Art in Dalteria is used to define the social role of women and the image women should have. The ideal beauty in Dalterian art is a healthy body, with women's preordained role being bearers of children. Nudes are also quite prevalent in Dalterian art, reflecting the feeling towards bodies as part of the nature culture and satisfying desires for naturalness, vitality, and sensualism. The slick depictions of human figures without conflict or suffering are immensely popular in Dalteria. However, at the same time, women in Dalterian art are meant to embody virtues such as honour, purity, and faith. Depictions of the heroic Dalterian man are more common in sculpture, but still exist in paintings. Paintings of soldiers and members of the National Federal Guard with fierce profiles and displaying their weapons are popular subjects for postcards. Workers are not commonly shown in Dalterian paintings, but industry as a scene of anonymous production is a popular theme, and workers are often shown with farmers and soldiers in a triad depicting them as equals in social production. Xephiel is often painted full length to convey his divine role, as a seated figure would appear too relaxed and familiar. To further depict him as unapproachable, he is never shown at home, in personal surroundings, or at ease, and in group portraits he always stands out, dominating. Nudes feature prominently in Dalterian artworks, and it is estimated that around 10% of paintings made in Dalteria are nudes. Whilst the representation of women in Dalterian sculptures is primarily determined by biological function and as the fulfilment of mens' desire, there is nothing natural in them and they are dominated by forced body style, artificial poses, and affected eroticism. The ideological explanation for the production of these paintings is that a painting of a beautiful nude Dalterian woman encourages the ideal of a perfect body and gives Dalterian men the incentive to have many Dalterian children. Dalterian paintings have often been criticised by foreign observers for their aggressive conventionality, with one critic calling them "flat and boringly executed". In Dalterian art, the naked man repeats the classical ideal of the heroic athlete in his naturalness, with being naked interpreted as being in control and being classless. Such statues of men are meant to broadcast vitality and strength. Statues of women are also created in abundance, with women depicted as "blossoming", "flowering", and "young", appearing in lying, sleeping, or walking positions. Sculptures of workers are comparatively rare, typically depicted as half clad undressed as opposed to the nudity of hero figures. The absence of industrial workers is a result of the Dalterian government's idea that workers should be seen as artisans. Rather than industrial work, the preferred theme in Dalterian art are crafts and the work of the farmer. Music Literature Media Cuisine Category:States Category:Dalteria